ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: Cold-Hearted
steps inside Arnor's ice castle. The doors shut behind her. She stares at her surroundings with a look of incredulity * Cared: Whoa. Lorna? It's me, Charlotte! Whoa! slips, but stops herself from falling. * Arnor: Charlotte? appears at the top of the entry staircase, smiling warmly. Cared's gaze quickly shifts to Arnor's ice dress. * Cared: Whoa, Lorna, you look... different! It's a good different! And this place, it's-- it's amazing! * Arnor: Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of. * Cared: up the staircase I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known-- starts instinctively backing away * Arnor: No-no-no, it's okay. You--you don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please. * Cared: But I just got here. * Arnor: You belong down in San Francisco. * Cared: So, do you! * Arnor: No, Charlotte, I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am... without hurting anybody. * Cared: grimaces Actually, about that- * Olaf: off-screen 58, 59, 60! * Arnor: Wait. What is that? enters and runs across the entry foyer to stand next to Cared * Olaf: Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! * Arnor: surprised Olaf? * Olaf: You (use your magic to) built me! Remember that? * Arnor: And you're (somehow) alive? * Olaf: Yeah, um... I think so? takes a secondary look at her hands. * Cared: down beside Olaf He's just like the one we built as kids. * Arnor: smiles Yeah. * Cared: Oh, Lorna, we were so close. We can be like that again. smiles, but suddenly the memory of her accidentally hurting Cared when she was 10 years old comes rushing back to her; she turns away. * Arnor: No, we can't. Goodbye, Charlotte. upstairs * Cared: Lorna, wait! * Arnor: I'm just trying to protect you! * Cared: You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! ["For The First Time In Forever" reprisal resumes] 'Cause for the first time in forever,... * Arnor: Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free. * Cared: You don't have to be afraid. * Arnor: No escape from the storm inside of me. * Cared: We can work this out together. * Arnor: I can't control the curse! * Cared: We'll reverse the storm you've made. * Arnor: Charlotte, please, you'll only make it worse! * Cared: Don't panic. * Arnor: There's so much fear! * Cared: We'll make the sun shine bright. * Arnor: You're not safe here! * Cared: We can face this thing together. * Arnor: No. * Cared: We can change this winter weather and everything will be all right! * Arnor: I CAN'T! beam of ice magic strikes Cared in the chest and the duet ends. * Delra: Charlotte, are you okay? * Cared: feeble I'm okay...I'm fine. * Arnor: Who's this? Wait, it doesn’t matter. You have to go. * Cared: No, I know we can figure this out, together! * Arnor: How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? * Delra: Charlotte, I think we should go. * Cared: No! I'm not leaving without you, Lorna. * Arnor: but with firm finality Yes...you are. fires a blast of magic, creating Marshmallow. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Snow Queen